AbareMax VS Wolzard
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Find out who will win! Abaranger's Abaremax Vs Magiranger's Wolzard
1. First encounter

Can you answer this question?

**What if Abaremax and Wolzard fought? And who will win in the end?**

The answer is in this story, since I made it. The reason for this story is because I had a dream that AbareMax and Wolzard fought until the end (I will not give out the answer of who won; you'll just have to read until the end of the story to find out).

By the way, the story is set after my previous fanfic, Super Sentai World 2. At that point, The Ozu family have been reunited (all eight of them) and the Abarangers have disbanded, leaving Ryouga for himself- with the StyraRazor in hand. But the evil version of Wolzard has returned for revenge, and the Ozu family seeks the help of Ryouga, who's ready to fight again against evil.

Enjoy this story and give a good review. The sentai characters I mentioned in the story are property of Toei company, Ltd.

Mr. Ozu and his family are having a good family reunion in a good restaurant, and he has been happy all his life because he is back with his family. But, his past gets haunted by the evil Wolzard.

Ryouga, on the other hand, is now working as the manager of the restaurant that the Ozu family was dining in. He is now happy that he gets to run his own business.

Everything is fine as the Ozu family delight themselves in some family chit-chat. Everything was fine until…

The Dark Wolzard came and interrupted the Ozu family's dinner. He said, "Ozu Family! I will end all of you, including you, Mr. Ozu, whom you separated with me!"

Kai said, "You will not get our father again, Wolzard!" Tsubasa said, "But how did you live without our father?" to which Wolzard said, "I was revived when the Parthenon gods were killed, causing their power to revive me!"

Houka, Urara, Makito, Hikaru and Miyuki can't just stand there and be quiet… they must do something- without changing in front of other people. Just as Ryouga was asking an errand from one of his crew, he heard shouts from one of the tables. He said to himself, _I'll take care of an unlikely riot in my restaurant!_

Ryouga comes out of his office and said, "Stop that riot! Whoever you are, wearing a purple knight's armor, stop your bad ways and leave my restaurant, now!"

Wolzard looked as Ryouga and said, "Ah, you must be Ryouga Hakua, AKA Aba Red who put an end to the Evorian, along with the other Abarangers! I will finish you right now so that you won't bug me!" Ryouga said, "Everyone, leave your tables and stay in one side of the restaurants. This is an emergency."

All the people who were there moved to one wall of his restaurant as he prepares to beat Wolzard. The Ozu family moves to one point of the restaurant and looks on. Ryouga did his change phrase, "Bakuryuu Change!" he then changed to Aba Red, and did his introduction. Wolzard gets moved by his introduction, while the people cheered for Aba Red. Wolzard said, "Let's fight!" Aba Red said, "Not in my restaurant, but outside."

Wolzard and Aba Red got out of the restaurant and prepare to fight, with Aba Red showing his Tyranno Rod, while Wolzard shows his sword and shield. They start fighting, as Aba Red keeps aiming at Wolzard with his Rod. Wolzard gets in Aba Red's way as he slashes Aba Red. Aba Red pulls out his StyraRazor and said, "Time to end the fight, and I will win!"

But as he does the AbareMax change, the StyraRazor can't work, because his allies are not with him.

Wolzard laughed and said, "What's the matter? Can't change to AbareMax because your friends are not here?"

Aba Red just let out an "uh-oh." Wolzard then strike him with his finisher, and Aba Red was badly hurt, bringing him back to his civilian self. Wolzard then said, "I'll come back later on. I'll let you go for now, but I'll be back to finish you!"

He then teleports away using his spell, and Ryouga tries to get up, but he can't, due that he was badly injured. The Ozu family goes to help Ryouga and Mr. Ozu said, "Are you alright, Ryouga?"

Ryouga replied, "Maybe."

Kai, Makito, Tsubasa and Hikaru help him out, and Urara and Houka said, "We'll take you to our house, you need rest."

Miyuki went and got the family car, while Ryouga said, "Thanks, Ozu family."

_Ozu residence_

The Ozu family was all in Ryouga's bed, and Houka asked, "Is Ryouga-chan okay now?" Makito said, "Be careful. He's just recovered." Mandora Boy said, "That has got to hurt!"

Mr. Ozu told Ryouga, "I will tell you something, Ryouga. It is related to Wolzard."

Mr. Ozu told Ryouga of the last fight of the Magirangers (as seen in the last episode) and how the dark Wolzad was vanquished in the final fight. After the ends the story, Mr. Ozu told Ryouga, your friends were gone now, are they?"

Ryouga, upon hearing this, cried.

Urara said, "Dad, you should have not made him cry!"

Mr. Ozu said, "Sorry, Ryouga. I didn't mean to. It's just that, your friends never knew what happened to you."

Makito offered Ryouga to help him defeat Wolzard, if Ryouga can get back on his feet. Ryouga said, "Kai, Makito, Urara, Tsubasa, Houka, Hikaru, Mr. and Mrs. Ozu, I need your help. I need your Dino Guts to defeat Wolzard. I can't do this alone."

All eight of the family members hold Ryouga's hand and said, "Let's do it!" Ryouga smiled and said, "Thanks, Ozu family."

_The next day, morning, Ozu family's garden_

Ryouga woke up at 5:30 a.m. to start training for his fight against Wolzard. Kai, Houka and Hikaru were also there when Ryouga came to the garden that was facing the cityside. Hikaru said, "Ready, Ryouga?" Ryouga nodded and Kai said, "Ok. Let's pretend I'm Wolzard. Let's start training."

Houka said, "I hope Kai is easy on Ryouga-chan."

Hikaru said, "Don't you mean that Ryouga must be careful on Kai."

As the sun shone in the garden (you can see all of Tokyo clearly at 6:00 a.m.), Kai and Ryouga keeps fighting to return his confidence and strength. Kai always got hit by Ryouga, and sometimes, Ryouga gets hit by Kai. By 9:00 a.m. they have finished training.

Kai and Ryouga were now tired and exhausted by the time they ended their training. The rest of the Ozu family has arrived and Miyuki said, "Kai, Ryouga, have some French toast as breakfast. You two are so tired." Ryouga and Kai ate breakfast and after breakfast, all 9 of them have returned home.

At home, Ryouga brought out his StyraRazor and he said, "This is what I use to become Abaremax. I need your magic powers for the StyraRazor to adapt to magical power."

Ryouga puts his StyraRazor in the family table and all of the Ozu family brought out their Magiphones and begin chanting, "Heavenly Saints, Grant us the power of magic!" they then point the tips of their phones and chanted, "Maagi Giruma Maji Jinga!" magic fills the room and the magical power enters the StyraRazor and it changed. Ryouga saw the light of change, now that the StyraRazor is now new, and has successfully adapted to Magical power.

Tsubasa said, "The StyraRazor has changed."

Urara said, "Ryouga, what will you call you StyraRazor now?"

Ryouga said, "Since it has adapted to magical power, and because it turned white and red, its new name is the MajiRazor."

The Ozu family shouts for joy over Ryouga's new StyraRazor. Ryouga said, "It's time to do it. Wolzard, you'll be gone this time!"

Will Ryouga win this time? Check out chapter two! Don't forget to leave a review!


	2. The duel

Finally, Ryouga is now ready and his StyraRazor has now evolved to the MajiRazor. Now, read on, because the fight begins now, as Abaremax will battle Wolzard!

Just as Ryouga prepares to go away, a magical note appeared to him. The note read:

_To: Ryouga Hakua_

_Ryouga, It's time to finish the fight! Meet me at the island beach area, and bring the Ozu family. They will only watch, not fight with you. I'll wait for you, because the fight will begin by the time you show up. Don't run away!_

_-Wolzard_

After Ryouga reads the note, the note magically vanishes in thin air. Mr. Ozu said, "Ryouga, it's time to try your new power." The Ozu family wished him good luck and Ryouga said, "Don't make me lose hope. You're all with me."

_1:00 am, on an island beach (it is the same area where Wolzard and Dekamaster fought in Magiranger VS Dekaranger)_

Ryouga and the Ozu family have already arrived at the said place, and Wolzard saw them. He said, "Ryouga, you have finally arrived. And I see that your weapon have been different now." Ryouga said, "It's the same thing, Wolzard, only enriched with magic."

Wolzard said, "Let's begin the duel. Only one will win!" Ryouga did his change phrase, "Bakuryuu Change!" he then changed to Aba Red, and did his introduction. Wolzard then introduced himself and after the introduction, the two faced each other.

Wolzard said, "Let's see who is powerful. Or maybe, you will be gone later on- when I finish you!" Aba Red said, "Laugh on, Wolzard, I'll finish you this time!" Aba Red draws his sword and the two fighters' dash on each other, and the battle begins!

Aba Red attacks first, and he attacks on again, but the second attack gets guarded by Wolzard's shield. Wolzard attacks Aba Red brutally with his sword and Aba Red does a counter. As the two swords keep clashing, the battle is going on and nobody is still winning. Wolzard decides to finish Aba Red with his finisher but Aba Red defends himself with the MajiRazor, and the MajiRazor shines, knocking Wolzard down in the ground.

Aba Red said, "This must be the power of the new StyraRazor!" Kai said, "This must be the time to use our power to help Ryouga!" he said, "everyone, let's give Ryouga our Dino Guts!" everyone agrees and they chant, "Heavenly Saints, Grant us the power of magic!" They move into their meditative poses which promise a gathering of their inner strength. For a moment they stand, eyes closed and one can imagine a coalescing of power in them. They then wrap their hands around the tremendous power they've called up. They send eight balls of Dino Guts energy each shaped in their respective magic element symbols and pour their power into him. With a bright glow, he shines and powers up to Abare Max mode. Wolzard then said, "That's the reason why your previous weapon has changed! Now, I'm really ready to battle you!"

AbareMax summoned his Tyranno Rod and the battle continues, but this time, Abare Max calls for the Max Field so that they can battle in space. Wolzard and AbareMax's weapons clash and the battle keeps on going, with AbareMax winning the battle and Wolzard losing the battle. At last, AbareMax hits Wolzard with his Rod and Wolzard falls down to the ground.

AbareMax puts his shield in offend mode and drops his Tyranno Rod. Wolzard is now angry and he said, "AbareMax, you will not make me… lose!"

An angry Wolzard performs his finisher while AbareMax performs his finisher and both charges. They did their own finishers but only one will win. But, who did?

Wolzard got hurt by the little explosion that AbareMax did. And finally, to end the fight, AbareMax slashed Wolzard with his shield, and Wolzard fell down and exploded, as AbareMax posed in victory.

The Ozu family cheered for AbareMax and all of them hurriedly go to him. The asked him if Wolzard is now defeated. AbareMax said, "He is defeated. And he will never attack you guys. Thanks for your help. All of you were a big help for me!" they were happy and they were about to thank him also until…

Wolzard grew to the sky and he said, "You think that I am now gone. You're wrong!"

The Ozu family and AbareMax were stunned with the unlikely return of Wolzard- this time, as the bigger version!

AbareMax summoned Bakuryuu Stryacosaurus to help him beat Wolzard, while Wolzard summoned Valkyrion. As AbareMax entered the Stryacosaurus and Wolzard rides Valkyrion, the jousting began. They keep charging to each other, and no one is winning but at one time, the Valkyrion almost tripped in the wheel of the Stryacosaurus' chariot.

Because no one will win in the jousting battle, their respective robots decide to change to their better forms. Stryacosaurus transforms to Maxohja, Wolzard and Valkyrion combine to make Urcentarus. Maxohja uses its axes, Urcentarus uses its spear.

As the two robots clash, Asuka saw what was happening. He said to Ranru and Yukito, "Ryouga needs our help now! I'll summon the Bakuryuu Brachiosaurs and give him the other bakuryuus for help. Ranru, Yukito, Mikoto, come with me. We'll ride the Bakuryuu Brachiosaurs!" they do what Asuka said, and they left.

Maxohja and Urcentarus keep fighting and then, Urcentarus stabs Maxohja many times, causing AbareMax to call for help. At last, Urcentarus trips Maxohja down. Maxohja can't stand up yet, so Urcentarus has the chance to destroy Maxohja. Urcentarus snickers, "Good bye, AbareMax." As he is about to strike Maxohja with his spear, Brachiosaurs said, "Careful where you point that thing, you hear?"

AbareMax recognized that voice and said, "Asuka, Ranru, Yukito, you guys have come to my rescue!" Asuka said, "Wait here!" Yukito summoned Bakuryuu Bakikeonagrus, Ranru summoned Bakuryuu Dimenokodon, Asuka summoned Bakuryuu Ankylobeirusu, and Mikoto summoned Bakuryuu Parasarokkiru, and the Brachiosaur's bay doors open for the other bakuryuus to come out and charge Urcentarus.

But Urcentarus changed to Urkaizer, and Maxohja combined with the other four bakuryuu to make Maxryuoh. Urkaizer does his finisher but has no effect on Maxryuoh, and AbareMax said, "Your time is up! Goodbye!" and the Dino Guts of his friends and the Ozu family combined to the Maxryuoh and it gave out absolute power through the Maxryuoh's finisher, the Ryuoblaster. The blast destroys Urkaizer and he said, "Damn you, Abaremax!" and he falls down and explodes.

AbareMax jumps down to the ground and powers down. The Ozu family and Ryouga's friends run to Ryouga and greets him. Ryouga said, "Yukito, Ranru, Asuka, Mikoto, I thought you guys will never show up to help me."

Ranru said, "Forgive us, Ryouga, when we didn't show up to help you defeat Wolzard."

Ryouga said, "I forgive you, my friends."

And all of them did a family hug and Kai said, "Three cheers for Ryouga!" and all of them did a "hip hip hooray" cheer to Ryouga. And at last, the Ozu family said, "Ryouga, Thank you for helping us. Now that Wolzard is dead, we can now live in peace."

Ryouga said, "You're welcome, Ozu family."

As the sun sets, Ryouga, Yukito, Ranru, Asuka and Mikoto gives thanks to the Ozu family and they wave at each other as they leave. At last, Wolzard is dead- and all of them are now in peace.

THE END

This story has a lesson: A friend in need is a friend indeed. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to write a review for the story!


End file.
